Shiina vs Ren
Shiina vs Ren is ZackAttackX's one hundred and twentieth DBX. Description Angel Beats! vs RWBY! Who else is a sucker for the ninja-esque members of factions that don't say much but are total badasses? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Afterlife - Angel Beats!. A small shed-like structure stood before Ren, who had spent the past few minutes cutting his way through hordes of monsters and shadow creatures, searching for his teammates who went missing in the fray. He gently opened the door. "......Nor-" A shuriken came flying towards him from the side, forcing him to grab his Stormflowers and swat the star aside, pinning it into the wall. It was then when a girl with a scarf over her mouth lunged at him with twin kodachi, which he parried before being kicked out of the building. The huntsman skidded to a halt. "Who are you?" he asked, only to be answered hy another shuriken flying his way, which he cut in two with his Stormflowers. Shiina emerged from the shack, ready to pounce. "Alright, I'll take you on." Ren said, taking aim. HERE WE GO! "This is so stupid." Shiina spat, rushing towards Ren. The huntsman opened fire, but Shiina dodged the bullets, swatting some away with her kodachi blades, quickly closing the distance. Shiina then slashed for Ren's face, forcing the huntsman to take a defensive stance with his weapons, meeting her attack head on. Shiina pressed her offense hard, but Ren held his own, countering all of Shiina's attacks before attempting a sweep at his opponent's legs. Shiina flipped away from the attack and tossed a shuriken towards Ren, who blocked it with a raised Stormflower, shielding himself as he pursued Shiina, making sure to keep firing at her. Shiina flipped away from the bullets and jumped onto the roof of the shed, tossing another shuriken at the incoming huntsman. Ren again slashed the shuriken away, leaping up at Shiina, tagging her in the ribs with a strike from his knee. He then mounted his own offense, slashing for Shiina's throat, but the ninja held her own, ducking and sidestepping away from Ren's strikes, adding her own kicks and punches to Ren's openings. Ren fell back towards the edge of the building and Shiina lunged with a stab. Ren anticipated this and he trapped his opponent's weapons in the handles of his, turning then aside and catching Shiina in the face with spinning kicks, sending her off the side. Shiina fell to the ground but landed with catlike reflexes, dodging the vertical slash from Ren that followed. Ren then fired at Shiina again, who again resorted to her athleticism to avoid damage. She tossed two shurikens at Ren, who flipped away from them, but landed right in Shiina's path, where she delivered a powerful punt to Ren's gut, knocking him back. She grabbed onto her weapons and yanked them out of the jaws of Ren's Stormflower and the two continued to clash. After a short duel, Shiina broke through Ren's defense and slashed him across the chest with her twin blades multiple times over, whittling down his Aura before a decisive cut across the stomach drained it completely. Ren tumbled across the ground, injured and low on steam. Shiina threw two more shurikens at her now grounded foe, impaling him in the arms with them, propping him up against the wall of a building by the sleeves. Shiina quickly dashed in to finish the job, attempting a slash to Ren's neck. Almost out of instinct, Ren raised his knees, blocking Shiina's arms before punting her in the face while he freed himself from the shurikens. The dazed Shiina could not recuperate in time as Ren dashed in and slashed her over and over before striking her in the back of the head with his heel, planting the ninja into the floor. "This is... so... stupid..." Shiina panted trying to pick herself up. Before she could though, the huntsman took his father's dagger and stabbed it through the back of Shiina's neck, killing her. As Shiina's corpse dropped, Ren called his weapons back to their hilts and turned to leave. As he was about to take off, he quickly glanced back at Shiina's body. "She'll be revived momentarily." he remembered before turning and leaving for good. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Ninja' themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Web Show vs Anime/Manga' themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Blade vs Gun fight Category:'Blades' themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights